The night before my wedding
by Thirteen94
Summary: Just a small oneshot set the night before Rachel's wedding. A suprise visit leads to much more
1. Chapter 1

Just a small oneshot set the night before Rachel's wedding, enjoy!

_It was the night before my wedding,  
That was the night we started running _

"Rachel honey, there's somebody at the door for you." LeRoy called up the stairs before turning to the figure before him. "Come and wait inside" He smiled sweetly, "Is there anything I can get you?" "No thanks sir." Quinn muttered as she entered the Berry household she paused momentarily to take in her surroundings, pictures lined neatly along the fireplace. LeRoy watched the young blonde walk steadily around the room, soaking in the environment. Quinn was yet to meet his eye and the pair were stood in an awkward silence. LeRoy opened his mouth to attempt some form of conversation when he heard footsteps above him and the tell-tale sound of his daughter skipping down the stairs  
"Who is it Daddy?" Rachel asked before stopping short of the last step. "Quinn." she breathed.

"Rachel..." Quinn's attention was now on the brunette a few feet away from her yet still refused to make eye contact.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel's normal diva like attitude was long gone. The tension in the room grew even more- if that was even possible LeRoy found himself noting.  
"I..." Quinn began. Pausing only to collect her thoughts. "I need to speak to you." Her eyes finally met Rachel's. The pleading tone was evident in her voice. After what felt like an eternity LeRoy finally spoke up.  
"Rachel sweetie, why don't you take Quinn up to your room? I'll bring some tea up if you like?" LeRoy smiled as he felt the tension fade slightly. Rachel seemed to regain her senses at this point.  
"Thanks Daddy." She smiled to him "Quinn?" Quinn nodded reluctantly and followed the brunette upstairs. LeRoy found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Rachel closed the door behind her and turned to face the blonde stood in the middle of her bedroom. A small blush found it's way to her cheeks._ Under different circumstances, I would be considerably happy about this. _She found herself thinking. "What's wrong Quinn? Have you been crying?" In the close quarters Rachel had finally noticed the red eyes that seemed to hold so much sadness. Quinn shook her head unconvincingly. Rachel took a step forward, only to frown when Quinn took a step backwards.  
"You can't marry Finn." Quinn choked out, fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Quinn. We already spoke about this. It's the night before my wedding! Why can't you just be happy for me?" Rachel's voice was becoming louder, she was tired of having the same fight with everybody.  
"I do want you to be happy Rachel.." Quinn was looking at the floor now.  
"Then why-"  
"Because you don't love him!" Quinn shouted, Rachel jumped in reaction to the sudden outburst. Their eyes met, Rachel saw the pain and anger behind Quinn's hazel orbs. "You don't love him..." Quinn repeated. Quieter this time.  
"How do you know who I do and do not love?" Rachel snapped back.  
"I..." Quinn couldn't form a sentence.  
"I do love Finn. I do."  
"No you don't Rachel..." Quinn sighed. "You think that because you choked at your NYDA audition you have nothing. But that's not true Rachel." Quinn began to gain her confidence. "You are a star. And marrying Finn. That's just your way of proving you have something."

"You don't know that. You don't know me." Rachel muttered, breaking eye contact with the taller girl who was now inches away.  
"Why are you marrying him then?" Quinn asked, gently cupping Rachel's cheek and turning her face so they could see each other. For how long they stayed like this neither girl knew. Rachel never answered, but instead responded with a question of her own.  
"Why Quinn? Why now? I'm getting married tomorrow..." Quinn looked away briefly, Rachel could see the blonde's brain working overtime to think of what to say.

"Because..." Quinn replied slowly. "Because I can't sit here any longer and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. I can't sit here and let myself make the biggest mistake of my life."  
"Of your life? What do you mean?" Rachel found herself interrupting.

"Letting you go. That would be the biggest mistake." Quinn fought to ignore the gasp that came from the brunette. "Rachel. I don't know when it happened. Or how it happened. But somewhere along the way, I fell for you. Really fell you know?" Quinn took a shaky breath. "I tried to deny it. For so long. For so long it actually hurt. It was killing me Rach" The tears were falling freely now. "Watching you be with Finn. It kills me. I knew that If I never told you this, I would always live to regret it. I wouldn't be able to sit there tomorrow and watch you marry him. Because I love you. Just you and always you. I have never felt this way about anybody else, not including Beth of course."  
"Of course" Rachel chuckled shakily, her own tears were forming now. Quinn chuckled lightly at this.  
"I've wanted nothing but to be with you for as long as I could remember. But I was stuck in this stupid world. Where popularity meant everything and I wouldn't allow us to be friends because I was the head cheerleader. When I realised I loved you. I tried to deny it. So hard. I slept with Puck, dated Finn and Sam. But I never felt anything for them like I do for you. I love you Rachel. With all my heart."  
Quinn would have ran right then and there if it wasn't for Rachel standing in front of the door. The two stayed silent until Quinn was ready to push the smaller girl out of her way.  
"Quinn..." Rachel sighed before pulling the blonde closer. Their lips connected. Short, sweet. Quinn felt as though she was flying. Rachel could see stars. The kiss became deeper, all of the girls emotions were pouring into this simple kiss.  
When they finally broke away, Rachel was leaning against the door, hands wrapped around Quinn's wrists, Quinn herself was resting her head against the door just next to Rachel's face. Her cries filled the room.  
"Quinn.." Rachel soothed. Eventually she lifted her head up to look Rachel in the eye. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"Because...Because I was scared Rach." Came the simple reply.  
"Do you realise what you mean to me Quinn?" the blonde shook her head. "I've wanted to be with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met."  
"Then why-"  
"Why did I date Finn?" Rachel chuckled sadly. "Because I thought I loved him. And because I didn't know I loved you. But when he proposed to me, I found myself wishing it was you kneeling in front of me. Not him. I love you Quinn. Like you said, I don't know when it happened. But it did."  
"So why did you agree to marry him?" Quinn found herself asking

"Because... I love him. I do, but it doesn't amount to how I feel about you." Rachel's hand was resting on Quinn's cheek now. "Because like you said, I thought I had nothing. And I suppose secretly, I hoped that if you did have feelings for me, this would drive you admit those feelings."  
Quinn laughed then. Really laughed, a huge smile found it's way to Rachel's features  
"So you're telling me you agreed to marry Finn in the hopes that I would confess my undying love for you?" Quinn laughed "You really are a diva aren't you?"  
"Hey!" Rachel feigned offence before her features softened "My inner diva does have a tenancy to make me do things like that. However it would have only have been truly a dramatic spectacle if you stood up during the ceremony screaming 'I object!'"

"Knowing my luck I'd get hit by a lorry driving to the wedding..." Quinn muttered. Rachel smiled and pulled the blonde in for another kiss.  
"So what now?" Rachel asked her forehead resting underneath Quinn's chin.  
"Run away with me." Quinn stated

"What?" Rachel pulled away  
"Only for tonight. Just...come with me. Get in my car and lets go somewhere. We can come back tomorrow, or the day after. Hell we can never come back and I'd be fine with that."  
"You'd be fine with that?" Rachel spoke softly "Wouldn't you miss your home?"  
"Rach...To me, home is wherever you are." Quinn kissed Rachel again  
"Okay." Rachel laughed

"Okay?"  
"Yes!" Rachel jumped. She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her down the stairs, she ran up to LeRoy and hugged him. "Daddy. I know this is sudden. And it's completely crazy. But the wedding is off. I'm leaving for the night, or maybe a day or two. I don't know. I'll be fine because I'm with Quinn. Tell Dad I love him" LeRoy didn't have time to respond as Rachel was out the door as quick as you could say Barbara Streisand he just smiled to himself and took a long drink of his tea.  
Quinn and Rachel got into Quinn's car and stated the ignition.  
"So this is it?" Rachel asked Quinn just turned to Rachel, a hint of confusion on her features. "We're running away? The night before my wedding?"  
"Looks that way." Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand in her own before kissing it. "Where to then?"  
"Wherever you're going. That's where I'll be happy." Rachel smiled as Quinn took the engagement ring from her finger and handed it to her silently, Rachel took it and admired it briefly, and threw it out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**So people said I should continue with this, not sure where I'm going with it, but what the hell. It's worth a try right?**

"So you let them go? Just like that?" Hiram asked. He looked over the kitchen unit to his husband who nodded as he placed two cups of tea in front of the two.

"They're both sensible girls and I trust our daughter." LeRoy stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Has she called?"  
"Not yet."  
"Well did they take anything with them?"  
"Don't know about Quinn. But Rachel only had the clothes on her back."  
"I don't like this LeRoy. They're two young girls out there alone."  
"Think of it like this." LeRoy stared at Hiram. "We both knew Rachel had feelings for Quinn. It was obvious from the start." Hiram nodded in agreement. "This means that the wedding Is off."  
"Good point." Hiram nodded again and took a long drink from his tea. "Oh and before I forget!" He fished around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a familiar object. "I found this outside." He placed the ring on the table  
"Why did you pick it up?"  
"The least she can do when she comes back is give Finn the ring back."  
"I guess you're right. You can call her if you want to, I can tell you're pretty worked up about this."  
"Thank you." Hiram smiled and pulled his phone out. He stared at it for a minute before putting it back in his pocket. "It doesn't seem fair. I'll call her tomorrow, we'll let her have her night in paradise."  
"And that's why I love you." LeRoy grinned.

Two days later

"You still haven't told me where you got the money for this hotel room." Rachel pouted. Quinn smiled as she brushed her hair, looking to Rachel in the reflection of her mirror.  
"Dad left me a decent sum of money to do with as I want when he left. A way of apologising for throwing me out I suppose." Quinn shrugged before sitting on the bed beside Rachel. "Were your dads annoyed at you for leaving?"  
"Not really." Rachel sighed. "I'm glad though. Daddy just laughed and said he knew I had feelings for you from the start." Quinn laughed at this. "I wish they would have told me."  
"They wanted you to figure it out for yourself I suppose." Quinn shrugged again.  
"What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Not sure babe." Rachel smiled at this. "Graduation is soon."  
"We're going back for graduation?" Rachel asked.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do is fine." Quinn smiled

"That's sweet and I really appreciate the sentiment. But I do feel we should return. We're not going to get very far into our plans of running away together with no college degrees."  
"I guess you're right..." Quinn sighed. Rachel stared at Quinn for a minute.

"You look sad." Rachel stated causing Quinn to pout. "Quinn, the past two days have been by far the greatest of my life. And I wish with all my heart we could stay like this forever. But we both have dreams. And plus, Santana and the rest of glee are ready to kill us for ditching them for regionals..."  
"That's going to be fun." Quinn sighed.  
"So?" Rachel asked.

"I guess we're going home. They're going to kill us aren't they?"  
"I sincerely hope they see the romantic side of all this." Rachel mumbled. Quinn laughed at this.  
"I doubt it."  
"Well we can hope can't we?"

**(A/N)Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'm really trying to work out where I'm going with this, until I find some form of pace the next couple might be short, but I'll work on it.**

**Please offer some suggestions and ways to improve, It'd be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
